Lonely Together
by maddalaniz
Summary: O tym jak wspólna rozpacz i tęsknota mogą zbliżyć do siebie ludzi...
1. Prologue

To jest mój pierwszy ff. Na razie wstawiam tylko prolog. Nie jest to wybitny tekst, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

Akcja fanficka dzieje się po piątym tomie. Postanowiłam wskrzesić Syriusza, a zamiast niego zabić inną postać... Ale w sumie wszystkiego dowiecie się za moment. Nie wiem jeszcze ile rozdziałów będzie posiadał mój ff.

PROLOGUE

Dzień zmierzał ku końcowi. Deszcz nieustannie bębnił w okiennice domu przy Grimmuald Place 12, a uliczne lampy powoli rozgrzewały swoje stare żarówki. W jednym z licznych pokojów rezydencji należącej do rodu Blacków, na dużym, zakurzonym łożu z baldachimem siedział skulony mężczyzna. Długie, splątane, czarne włosy sięgały mu do pasa, a pociagłą, niegdyś przystojną twarz szpecił od kilku dni hodowany zarost. Syriusz wyglądał na zmęczonego i zaniedbanego. W ręku trzymał pogniecioną fotografię przedstawiającą czterech roześmianych chłopaków. Westchnął cicho a po jego policzku spłynęła łza. Od czasu śmierci Remusa był całkowicie przybity, stracił bowiem po raz kolejny najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Już tylko ja ostałem na tym świecie – powiedział sam do siebie.

Minął dokładnie miesiąc od czasu bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic, podczas której zginął Remus Lupin, najbliższy konfrater Blacka, jego bratnia dusza, powiernik wszystkich sekretów. Choć Syriusz został oczyszczony ze wszelkich zarzutów postawionych mu 15 lat temu i jednocześnie przestał być kryminalistą w oczach Ministerstwa Magii jakoś nie potrafił doświadczać radości z tego powodu. Czuł się bardziej samotny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Członkowie Zakonu delikatnie odsunęli się od niego, jak podejrzewał z powodu jego zmiany charakteru. Stał się gburem i ignorantem, ot co. Jego dom nadal był kwaterą główną, on sam przestał angażować się w sprawy Zakonu. W dodatku Dumbledore uznał, że pomysł, jakoby Harry miał zamieszkać ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym jest niezbyt rozsądny, ponieważ na Privet Drive, Potter miał mieć zapewnioną lepszą ochronę.

Syriusz był całkowicie sam.

- Syriuszu, mógłbyś tu zejść na moment? – rozległ się donośny głos Molly Weasley

Black niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka. Miał na sobie pamiętające jeszcze czasy Hogwartu, sfatygowane jeansy i wymięty, czarny podkoszulek. Czuł od siebie gorzki zapach wódki i woń mentolowych papierosów. Jestem odpychający – pomyślał. Sięgnął po leżący na mahoniowej szafce nocnej klucz i otworzył dębowe drzwi prowadzące na korytarz. Powlókł się w stronę klatki schodowej i zbiegł po stopniach. Jego oczom ukazał się nie kto inny, tylko dyrektor Hogwartu, Albus Dumbledore.

- Witaj Syriuszu – uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie

Black zmarszczył brwi. A ten co tu robi? Przyszedł mnie pocieszać? Żałosne.

- Dzień dobry profe... Albusie. Co sprowadza Cię w moje skromne progi? – zapytał z przekąsem

- Cóż, dzisiaj ma się odbyć spotkanie Zakonu... A przy okazji chciałem z Tobą porozmawiać.

- Chyba nie za bardzo jestem dziś skory do sentymentalnych pogaduszek – mruknął – Chyba nigdy nie będę.

- To nie mają być sentymentalne pogaduszki. Uwierz mi Syriuszu, ja też kiedyś straciłem kogoś ważnego, mogę Ci naprawdę pomóc...

- Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy – warknął Black – Dlaczego wszyscy na siłę usiłujecie mnie pocieszyć? Chcę być sam.

I z powrotem wspiął się po drewnianych, niemiłosiernie skrzypiących schodach. Wbiegł do pokoju i zamknął go na klucz. Rzucił się na łóżko.

Chcę być sam.

Łzy znów pociekły mu po policzku. Znowu musi to przechodzić. Tak jak 15 lat temu, kiedy zginął James. Zresztą wtedy stracił dwóch przyjaciół.

- Izolowanie się od świata to nie jest sposób na złagodzenie bólu – rozległ się głos Dumbledore'a

Syriusz podniósł głowę. Dyrektor stał na środku jego pokoju i przyglądał mu się zatroskanym wzrokiem.

Black nawet nie miał siły się wykłócać. Opadł z powrotem na poduszkę i zamknął oczy.

- Właściwie to nawet nie przyszedłem się pocieszać, mój drogi. Jest pewna delikatna sprawa i miałem nadzieję, że pomożesz mi się z nią uporać - odrzekł Dumbledore

- Nie sądzę, żebym był osobą zdolną do rozwiązywania Twoich problemów – prychnął Syriusz

- To nie jest mój problem. To jest problem niejakiej Nimfadory.

Co? Tonks? Moja kuzynka? A jakie ona może mieć problemy?

- Ekhm... Tonks? – spytał zdziwionym głosem Łapa

- Nie wiem czy powinienem Ci o tym mówić, ale Tonks łączyły z Remusem pewne głębsze uczucia – zmieszał się Albus – On był jej bardzo bliski.

- Nie wiedziałem o tym nic – stwierdził Syriusz, mrużąc oczy

- Z nią jest teraz gorzej niż z Tobą. Co prawda, sprawia pozory zrównoważonej emocjonalnie, przychodzi na spotkania Zakonu i wypełnia wszystkie zlecane jej zadania, ale w głębi duszy jest złamana.

- Przykro mi – Black wzruszył ramionami – Ale co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

- Pomyślałem sobie – rozpoczął Albus, siadając na brzegu łóżka – Że może Nimfadora mogłaby zamieszkać u Ciebie przez parę miesięcy. Byliśmy o nią spokojniejsi, że nie popełni żadnego głupstwa, jeśli wiesz o czym mówię.

Syriusz doskonale wiedział, bo nieraz takie głupstwo rozważał.

- Poza tym jest Twoją kuzynką i może jeśli oboje spędzilibyście trochę czasu, łatwiej byłoby się Wam otrząsnąć. W końcu przeżywacie to samo – dodał Dumbledore.

Wąchacz zastanawiał się przez moment. Tonks przy Grimmuald Place? Ona pasowała do tego domu jak wół do karety. Ale jest moją kuzynką. Jednym z nielicznych członków mojej rodziny nie mającej tej chorej obsesji na punkcie czystej krwi. Poza tym Remus by tego chciał. Tak, to dobry pomysł, zgodzę się.

- W porządku – mruknął tylko w stronę swojego dawnego profesora i wbił swój wzrok w fantazyjnie udrapowaną, poszarzałą firankę.

Po chwili Dumbledore zniknął, a Syriusz ponownie został sam, ze swoimi nostalgicznymi myślami.

Chcę być sam.


	2. Obojętność

**CHAPTER 1 – Obojętność**

Znów obudził się w południe. Wyszedłszy spod grubej, puszystej pościeli, zdjął brudną koszulę i rzucił ją w kąt. Sięgnął po pustą butelkę po wczorajszej wódce i wypełzł z pokoju. Dzwoniło mu w uszach. Zszedł po schodach, ostrożnie stawiając każdy krok, aż znalazł się na samym dole. Wszedł do przestronnej kuchni i otworzył lodówkę. No tak, pusta.

- Ekhm, Syriuszu? – rozległ się delikatny, kobiecy głos

Black obejrzał się za siebie. Za kuchennym stołem siedziała nie kto inny, tylko jego kuzynka, Nimfadora Tonks. Wyglądała jak siedem nieszczęść. Jej włosy, zwykle koloru gumy do żucia, miały brudnoszary odcień, trochę na śnieg na ulicach miast w grudniu. Oczy, dotąd ciemnobrązowe, stały się wodnistosiwe, puste, pozbawione emocji. Była ubrana w wyświechtaną szatę, a dłonie wolne od pierścionków i bransolet. Jedyną ozdobą był zawieszony na jej szczupłej szyi rzemyk z zawieszką w kształcie wilka. W dłoni trzymała kubek z jakimś dymiącym płynem.

- Przepraszam, że bez uprzedzenia, ale Albus powiedział, że mam twoje pozwolenie na przeprowadzkę, a że miałam pewne kłopoty z moim dotychczasowym lokum, pomyślałam, że nie obrazisz się, jeśli wpadnę tu dzisiaj – wyrecytowała jednym tchem. Sprawiała wrażenie osoby spiętej i nieco zawstydzonej. Zarumieniła się i nagle bardzo zainteresowała się swoim kubkiem

- Nie ma sprawy – mruknął Syriusz – Co pijesz?

- Herbatę. Z cytryną.

- Fuj, nie cierpię herbaty – powiedział z kwaśną miną Black – Kawa jest sto razy lepsza.

Tonks wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

Syriusz chwycił czajnik, nalał do niego wody i postawił na gazie. Następnie odsunął pobliskie krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko swojej kuzynki.

- Jesteś głodna?

Dora pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Zastanawiałam się, czy mógłbyś mi pokazać mój pokój – oznajmiła – chciałabym zanieść to – wskazała na niewielką, sfatygowaną walizkę i brązową torbę stojące w rogu pomieszczenia – na górę.

- Yyyy...Taa...W sumie to jeszcze nie zastanawiałem się który pokój Ci przydzielić – podrapał się w głowę – Ale to chyba nie ma wielkiego znaczenia, nie? Chodź za mną – mruknął, wstał, podniósł stojące bagaże (może był gburem, ale resztki dawnej, arystokratycznej szarmancji mu pozostały) i potoczył się w stronę schodów. Tonks posłusznie podreptała za nim, delikatnie stawiając kroki, tak, że szła niemalże bezszelestnie.

Gdy znaleźli się na górze Syriusz skręcił w prawo i przeszedł przez długi, ciemny korytarz. Gdy znalazł się u jego wylotu, zerknął na najbliższe drzwi i zwrócił się do Dory:

- Tu może być?

Tonks pokiwała twierdząco głową.

Black otworzył więc drzwi i razem ze swą kuzynką wszedł do środka. Ich oczom ukazała się duża komnata, z wielkimi, skrzynkowymi oknami. Na środku pomieszczenia, stało wielkie łoże z baldachimem, podobne do tego znajdującego się w pokoju Syriusza, tyle, że wyglądało na nowsze, czystsze i mniej zniszczone. W rogu stała ogromna, masywna, dębowa komoda, a na przeciwległej ścianie mieściło się niewielkie biurko i smukła biblioteczka. Na podłodze leżał sporych rozmiarów puszysty, zielony dywan, a z sufitu zwisał okazały, kryształowy żyrandol. Na karniszu dyndała krótka, biała firanka.

- Podoba się? – mruknął Syriusz

- Jak najbardziej.

- To ja zostawię Cię tutaj... – oznajmił, odstawiając bagaże

- Syriuszu, ja... – zmieszała się Tonks – Ja nie chciałam, żebyś poczuł się wykorzystany. Naprawdę mam teraz nie mam gdzie mieszkać, bo trochę brakuje mi kasy i wiesz... Jest mi teraz trochę ciężko... Po śmierci Remusa uświadomiła sobie jak kruche jest życie każdego z nas, każdego z członków Zakonu...

- Dora, rozumiem – wzruszył ramionami Black – Naprawdę nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. W sumie to dobrze, że pojawiła się w tym domu jakaś znajoma dusza, w przeciwnym razie znalazłbym się pewnie na prostej ścieżce do szaleństwa.

Kąciki ust Dory delikatnie podniosły się – Dziękuję za zrozumienie, Syriuszu.

- Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała, mów – skończył i odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia z pokoju

- Syriuszu...?

- Tak? – mruknął

- Zamierzasz przez cały mój pobyt tutaj chodzić w niekompletnej garderobie? – zapytała z przekąsem

Syriusz spojrzał w dół i dopiero teraz zauważył, że od wyjścia ze swojej komnaty nie ma na sobie koszuli. Popatrzył na Tonks, uśmiechnął się i powiedział – Tak.

Dora tylko pokręciła głową i zabrała się do wyciągania ubrań ze swojej walizki. Syriusz wyszedł więc z pokoju i udał się na dół, do kuchni z zamiarem zjedzenia śniadania. Matko, jaki jestem głodny!

Jedząc rozmoknięte płatki kukurydziane przy kuchennym stole myślał o swojej nowej współlokatorce.

Szkoda było mu Tonks. Co prawda nie znał jej zbyt dobrze, ale zawsze wydawała mu się wesołą, uśmiechniętą i sympatyczną młodą kobietą. Teraz jej świat legł w gruzach. Syriusz dobrze znał to uczucie. Kiedy odchodzi ktoś bliski, a ty nie możesz zrobić nic aby zapobiec swojemu upadkowi w otchłań rozpaczy i tęsknoty.

- Muszę być dla niej miły. Nie mogę jej jeszcze bardziej pogrążać - powiedział sam do siebie.

Ostatnio często mu to się zdarzało. Takie rozmowy z samym sobą. Albo staję się szaleńcem albo dopada mnie demencja starcza – myślał. Będzie musiał się od tego powstrzymywać, teraz, kiedy Dora mieszka w jego domu. Nie chce przecież, żeby myślała, że mieszka z wariatem.

Westchnął i z powrotem zabrał się do swojej kukurydzianej papki.

Chce być sam.

_"Cause maybe you're loveable?_

_Maybe you're my snowflake?_

_And your eyes turn from green to gray. "_

_Ed Sheeran – Wake me up_


	3. Zasłona

**CHAPTER 2 – Zasłona**

_Drogi Wąchaczu!_

_Jak się miewasz? Słyszałem od pani Weasley, że nie najlepiej się czujesz. Uwierz, mi także jest ciężko z powodu śmierci Remusa...Cieszę się, że jest u Ciebie Tonks. Może jej towarzystwo trochę poprawi Ci humor._

_Ja od wczoraj przebywam w Norze. Bardzo chciałbym się z Tobą zobaczyć, ale prof. Dumbledore uważa, że na razie to zbyt ryzykowne, ale powiedział też, że za jakiś tydzień zabierze Cię tutaj, do Weasley'ów. U mnie wszystko po staremu, Dursley'owie trochę dawali mi w kość, ale na szczęście jestem już z przyjaciółmi i wszystko jest ok._

_Mam nadzieję niedługo pomówić z Tobą twarzą w twarz._

_Harry_

_Kochany Harry!_

_Nie martw się o mnie. Jakoś daję sobie radę. Oczywiście, jestem nieco przygnębiony, ale wkrótce to minie. Teraz ważniejszy jesteś Ty. Kiedy tylko Albus pozwoli mi opuścić to przeklęte miejsce, chętnie do Ciebie dołączę. Trzymaj się i uważaj na siebie._

_Syriusz_

Nieprawda. Wcale nie dawał sobie rady. I wiedział, że to nie minie tak szybko. Ale co miał napisać swojemu ukochanemu chrześniakowi? Nie chciał go zamartwiać sobą. Harry miał teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż przejmowanie się kruchą psychiką starego wariata.

Tonks mieszkała na Grimmuald Place od czterech dni, lecz praktycznie nie wychodziła z pokoju. Syriusz podejrzewał, że wymykała się w nocy do kuchni i łazienki i praktycznie nie wyczuwał jej obecności. Trochę go to drażniło, bo czuł się jak intruz we własnym domu. Postanowił jednak nie ingerować w sprawy swojej kuzynki.

Posławszy list do Harry'ego, położył się na sofie w salonie i zamknął oczy. Przypuszczał, że było już późno, bo uliczne latarnie powoli wygaszały swoje żarówki, a zwyczajny gwar ulicy ucichł. Jacyś pijani nastolatkowie wyzywali się w pobliskim parku, a gołębie mieszkające pod syriuszowym oknem delikatnie pogruchiwały. Jest pewnie grubo po północy, co nie, Black?

Parę godzin później obudził go odgłos spadającej z impetem patelni. Przetarł nerwowo oczy i podniósł się z kanapy. Poczuł zapach stopionego masła i mocno aromatycznego syropu klonowego. Co tu się wyrabia?

Poczłapał w stronę kuchni, skąd wydobywały się zapachy. Ujrzał w niej Tonks czyszczącą podłogę jakimś zaklęciem. Dora zakłopotała się:

- Przepraszam, nie chciałam Cię obudzić – mruknęła skruszonym tonem

- Nic nie szkodzi.

Szkodzi, tak dobrze mi się spało, a Twoja niezdarność jak zwykle musiała uaktywnić się w najgorszym możliwym momencie.

- Co robisz? – zapytał uprzejmie

- Wiesz, mieszkam tu już parę dni, a nie miałam okazji Ci się jeszcze odwdzięczyć za to, że mogę tu mieszkać. Postanowiłam więc zrobić jakieś porządne śniadanie, bo patrząc na Ciebie... – zmierzyła go wzrokiem od stóp do głów – Wyglądasz jakbyś nie jadł niczego od miesiąca.

- Miesiąc...

Tonks odwróciła głowę w stronę okna.

- Wydaje się jakby to były całe wieki, nie? – zapytała łamiącym się głosem – Zabiję ją. Zabiję ją za to co zrobiła. Nie obchodzi mnie nic a nic, że jest moją ciotką. Taka rodzinka to skarb, naprawdę... – i zaczęła głośno szlochać.

Syriusz podszedł do niej i złapał ją za rękę:

- Tonks – powiedział miękkim głosem – On by tego nie chciał. Żebyśmy się użalali, umartwiali...

- A skąd Ty możesz wiedzieć czego on by chciał? – krzyknęła, odwracając się

- Bo byłem jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

Tonks zamilkła. Przez chwilę stali naprzeciw siebie, patrząc sobie prosto w oczy. Po upływie kilkudziesięciu sekund Dora ozezwała się cicho:

- Nie bądź hipokrytą, Syriuszu. Sama widzę w jakim TY jesteś stanie. Nie pouczaj mnie, okej?

I jednym ruchem różdżki postawiła na stole talerz z gorącymi naleśnikami i sarkastycznym tonem powiedziała:

- Smacznego.

I wyszła.

Po tym wydarzeniu Syriusz cały dzień nie widział Dory. Nie było to nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego kuzynka spędziła ostatnie 4 dni w swoim pokoju. Postanowił ją więc ją ignorować. I tak ignorowali się nawzajem cały dzień.

Syriusz kolejny wieczór spędził na sofie w salonie. Nudził się potwornie. Już od tygodnia nękały go myśli o powrocie do Zakonu. Jednak jego wrodzona Blackowska upartość wygrywała z tymi altruistycznymi pobudkami i zniechęcała go do tego.

Powoli osuwał się w objęcia Orfeusza kiedy z drzemki wyrwał go odgłos czyiś kroków. Powoli podniósł głowę z poduszki i z zaskoczeniem odnotował obecność swojej kuzynki w pokoju.

Zmieniła się. Jej włosy stały się smolistoczarne,a oczy nabrały miodowej barwy. Wyglądała niemalże ładnie. Ciekawa odmiana po tym miesiącu.

- Ojej, znów Cię obudziłam.

Black opadł z powrotem na poduszkę. Miał jej dość. Jej naiwności, jej gapialstwa i niezdarności.

- Chciałam Cię przeprosić.

No, dostałem to co jest mi należne!

- Ale sama również ich od Ciebie oczekuję.

- Że co przepraszam? – warknął Black

- Mi też należą się przeprosiny – powiedziała zdecydowanym tonem, wzruszając ramionami – Zrobiłeś z siebie ofiarę, a ze mnie bezduszną sukę.

- Słucham? – krzyknął niedowierzającym tonem Syriusz, zrywając się z kanapy – Bezduszną sukę? Czy ja w ogóle powiedziałem dziś coś złego o Tobie?

- Zacząłeś mówić o rzeczach o których nie masz pojęcia... – Tonks wyraźnie zaplątywała się w swojej wypowiedzi

- Tonks, w tym momencie to Ty nie wiesz o czym mówisz. Nie uważam żebyś zasługiwała na przeprosiny, ale jeśli Cię w czymś uraziłem, to proszę bardzo: PRZEPRASZAM. Hej, no nie, nie zaczynaj tylko znowu płakać...

Było już za późno. Dora osunęła się na podłogę zanosząc się szlochem.

- Jestem beeeznaaadziejnaaa! Nieee wieeem, coo mam ze soooobą zrooobić! Jeeeest mi taaaak ciężkoooo... – wydukała, krztusząc się łzami

I jak tu wytrzymać z babami?

- No już, weź się w garść, Dora! – powiedział Syriusz delikatnie łapiąc Tonks w pasie i pomagając jej wstać – Jesteś silną, inteligentną dziewczyną. Na pewno dasz sobie radę. Damy sobie radę. A nasi przyjaciele nam w tym pomogą.

Nimfadora podniosła na niego swe wielkie, mokre od łez ślepia.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Absolutnie.

- Ale ty też musisz się zmienić. No wiesz, wrócić do życia.

Syriusz pokiwał głową. Czuł się trochę niezręcznie, trzymając Dorę w objęciach i patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

- Więc jutro idziemy na spacer – uśmiechnęła się Tonks

- Co? Nieee, to nie jest dobry pomysł. Mugole chyba jeszcze nie przyzwyczaili się do faktu, że wcale nie jestem seryjnym mordercą.

- Ale jesteś niewinny! Przecież nic Ci nie mogą zrobić. Poza tym, to jest tylko wymówka. Ale obiecałeś się poprawić, więc musisz iść jutro ze mną do parku! – odparła, odsłaniając swoje perlistobiałe zęby.

Wyglądała teraz naprawdę ładnie. Syriusz chyba nigdy nie zauważył, że jego kuzynka jest w istocie całkiem atrakcyjną kobietą. Mimo, iż była metamorfomagiem, ona była NATURALNIE ładna.

Ale o czym ja myślę?

- No, to załatwione – odparła Tonks, wyzwalając się z objęć Syriusza – I nie zapomnij o jutrzejszej naradzie – dodała, zmierzając w stronę schodów.

- Naradzie?

- No, Zakonu Feniksa. Czy to nie ty wczoraj w nocy mruczałeś coś o powrocie?

- Co? Ja? W nocy?

- Chyba mówisz przez sen, kuzynie – wyszczerzyła zęby – Dobranoc – szepnęła i zniknęła za ścianą.

Ty chyba do końca zwariowałeś, Black? Żeby mówić przez sen?

I zasnął. Po raz pierwszy od miesiąca bez żadnego problemu.

_"So here we are,_

_we are alone._

_There's weight on your mind._

_I wanna know_

_the truth._

_Good Charlotte – The Truth_


	4. Wschód

**CHAPTER 3 – Wschód**

Syriusz otworzył oczy i przerażeniem ujrzał słodką twarzyczkę swojej kochanej kuzynki. Miała tego dnia wyjątkowo długie loki, które połaskotały Blacka, gdy Dora pochyliła się nad nim i krzyknęła: Pobudka!

- Tonks, na litość boską, daj mi się wyspać! – mruknął i naciągnął na głowę kołdrę

- Nie ma mowy, śpiochu. Jest już grubo po południu. Wyskakuj z łóżka, mamy dziś iść na spacer, nieprawdaż? – odparła Nimfadora wyjątkowo rozentuzjazmowanym głosem

- Co? Jaki spacer?

- Obiecałeś mi przecież wczoraj, że dziś pójdziemy do mugolskiego parku! – fuknęła Dora

Syriusz przewrócił tylko oczyma.

- Śniadanie, czy raczej obiad masz na stole. Bądź gotowy za 15 minut – warknęła Tonks i wyszła energicznym krokiem z pokoju

A tej co się stało? Czy jeszcze niedawno nie była pogrążona w czarnej rozpaczy? No cóż, ale lepsze to niż rzucanie patelniami i płakanie u jego stóp.

Syriusz podniósł się niechętnie z łóżka i zajrzał do szafy. Skoro miał wyjść domu, postanowił choć trochę wyglądać jak człowiek. Sięgnął więc na górną półkę, gdzie znalazł wąskie, ciemne jeansy w dość dobrym stanie. Następnie przejrzał kilka połamanych wieszaków, ale nie znalazł na nich niczego nadającego się do włożenia. I irytacją zamknął drzwi. I niby w co ja mam się ubrać, kobieto?

Włożył jeansy i wyszedł z pokoju w poszukiwaniu koszulki. Nie miał jednak pojęcia gdzie się udać, bo w tym domu już dawno nie mieszkał żaden mężczyzna oprócz jego samego. Chyba, że...

Skręcił w lewo i wszedł do pokoju znajdującego się na końcu krótkiego korytarza. Znalazł się w niewielkim pokoiku, z beżową tapetą na ścianach i poszarzałymi panelami na podłodze. W roku pomieszczenia znajdowało się małe, jednoosobowe łóżko, a obok niego stała mała komoda. Brudne okna okrywały zakurzone zasłony, przy nich natomiast stało sporej wielkości biurko.

On tu mieszkał.

Mieszkał tu, kiedy przyjeżdżał do Syriusza.

Black podszedł do komody i wysunął najwyższą szufladę. Obok paru sfatygowanych koszul leżał ładny, wyprasowany, szary t-shirt. Syriusz wyjął go i dokładnie obejrzał. To przecież był prezent od niego! Zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił głową. Na pewno będzie pasował. W końcu miał podobne rozmiary co on.

Mężczyzna wyjrzał przez okno. Wydawało się, że jest dosyć chłodno, więc sięgnął jeszcze do najniższej szuflady, gdzie znalazł czarną, elegancką marynarkę. Zabrał odzież i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, kierując się w stronę własnego pokoju. Był już prawie u celu, gdy zaskoczył go znajomy głos:

- Gdzie ty się podziewasz? Czekam i czekam... Masz Ci los, ten znów chodzi nago – skrzywiła się Tonks

- Jakie nago? Mam na sobie jeansy. Poza tym, mówiłem Ci, że chodzenie bez koszulki to u mnie nie nowość – wyszczerzył się Syriusz

Dora uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i szturchnęła swojego kuzyna:

- Nie żartuj sobie, tylko się ubieraj.

- Piękna pogoda, nieprawdaż? – zapytała pogodnym głosem Tonks

- W istocie, dość ładnie.

- Od kiedy używasz takich wyszukanych słów?

- No wiesz, pochodzę ze starożytnego rodu Blacków, muszę rozmawiać jak arystokrata.

- A czy ty się przypadkiem zawsze od nich nie odcinasz?

- No wiesz, szuje z nich były, ale jak się ma błękitną krew w rodzinie...

Dora wybuchnęła śmiechem. Mimo, iż temperatura była zdecydowanie poniżej oczekiwań, słońce świeciło nieprzerwanym blaskiem, na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki, a poranny wiatr uspokoił się. Istna sielanka.

- Wiesz, dobrze, że tu zamieszkałaś – mruknął znienacka Syriusz

- To znaczy?

- Jest mi weselej z Tobą. Aż dziwnie, że wcześniej nie utrzymywaliśmy ze sobą kontaktu.

- Nie było jak – Tonks wzruszyła ramionami

I szli w milczeniu, nie patrząc na siebie nawzajem.

Jednak parę minut później worek z śmiałością rozwiązał się, co było przyczyną bitych dwóch godzin rozmowy pomiędzy kuzynostwem. Nie były to jakieś wyszukane tematy. Rozprawiali bowiem o wszystkim: o muzyce, o ulubionych mugolskich książkach, o latach w Hogwarcie, o motoryzacji, o tym czy tortilla smakuje lepiej na zimno czy gorąco, o ulubionych zaklęciach. Przez cały ten czas kontynuowali spacer, więc gdy przestali mówić, zorientowali się, że nie mają pojęcia gdzie są. Ściemniło się, a oni wyszli z parku i znaleźli się w jakieś ponurej, mugolskiej uliczce.

- No brawo, tak się rozgadaliśmy, że się zgubiliśmy – zaśmiała się Dora – Znasz tę okolicę?

Syriusz pokręcił głową – Nigdy tu nie byłem.

- Ups, no to mamy problem – odparła Tonks i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wyglądała tak uroczo, w tej butelkowozielonej sukience, ciemnofioletowych lokach, ze sporym, szmaragdowym kwiatem wpiętym we włosy. Uliczna latarnia oświetlała jej niebieskie dziś oczy. Tak, zdecydowanie była piękna – Co proponujesz?

- Może po prostu idźmy przed siebie? – nonszalancko uśmiechnął się Syriusz

- W porządku.

Wyszli więc na wąską ulicę, poobstawianą niskimi kamienicami i usłyszeli jakąś donośną muzykę. Zaciekawieni podeszli w stronę źródła dźwięku i odkryli przytulny bar, prowadzony przez jakąś wesołą meksykańską rodzinę. Weszli do środka. Z głośników płynął właśnie głos Rickiego Martina.

- Buenos dias, bella seniorita! – krzyknął ktoś tuż nad uchem Tonks

Był to niski mężczyzna ze sporą nadwagą i wielkimi, krzaczastymi wąsami.

- Co sprowadza tak piękną parę do mojej małej, zapyziałej spelunki? – zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem

- Nie, my nie jesteśmy pa... – zaczęła protestować Dora

- Muzyka – wyszczerzył się Syriusz – chcielibyśmy trochę potańczyć.

- Nie ma sprawy, hombre, w „Botelli" zabawa trwa na całego dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę! Och, por favor! – powiedział podekscytowany Meksykanin, znikając na zasłoną

- Syriusz, co ty wyrabiasz? – zapytała wzburzonym głosem Tonks

- Chyba należy nam się nam trochę rozrywki, co nie?

- Ale...Jest późno...Nie wiemy gdzie jesteśmy...I...

- I co z tego? Wyluzuj. Daj porwać się rytmom! – krzyknął Syriusz i porwał Dorę w taniec.

Na początku dziewczyna opierała się, ale potem poniosło ją całkowicie. Black był znakomitym tancerzem. Tonks nie była tak utalentowana, ale starała się jak najbardziej dorównać partnerowi. Po zatańczeniu kilku szybszych kawałków, przyszedł czas na ospały, nostalgiczny utwór, tzw. wolny. Dora już chciała usiąść, ale Syriusz chwycił ją mocno w pasie i zakręcił nią delikatnie. Byli teraz bardzo blisko siebie. Dzieliła ich odległość kilku centymetrów. Tonks oparła głowę na ramieniu Blacka i wtedy do jej nozdrzy uderzył znajomy zapach wody kolońskiej Hugo Bossa. Zatopiła się w tym aromacie. Przypomniała sobie wszystkie chwile spędzone z Nim. Miała wrażenie, że tańczy nie w objęciach Syriusza, lecz w JEGO objęciach.

Nagle oprzytomniała.

I wtedy to zobaczyła.

- Ty...ty masz na sobie Jego marynarkę!

- Co? Aaaaa, to. No tak, nie zaprzeczę.

- Jak mogłeś ruszać Jego rzeczy? Jak mogłeś ubrać się w nie właśnie dzisiaj? W co ty grasz, Syriuszu?

- Dora,to nie tak, po prostu nie miałam czego na siebie włożyć, więc poszedłem do dawnego pokoju Remusa i to wziąłem, jestem pewien, że On by się nie obraził...

- A skąd ty możesz wiedzieć, co on by zrobił? On nie żyje. Rozumiesz? Nie żyje! – ryknęła Tonks – Zrobiłeś to wszystko specjalnie. Nie wiem, czy chciałeś mnie uwieść, czy raczej zrobić sobie ze mnie żarty, ale Ci nie wyszło! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałam się w to wciągnąć! – dodała zmierzając w stronę wyjścia

- Tonks, uspokój się. Niczego nie zrobiłem specjalnie, nie chciałem Cię urazić, chciałem po prostu, żebyśmy się trochę rozerwali...

- Rozerwali? Domyślam się, jak to wygląda w Twoim wykonaniu. Zawsze tak traktujesz kobiety?

- Nimfadoro, na litość boską, ogarnij się – warknął Syriusz – Chciałem być miły, ale ty oczywiście jak zwykle stroisz fochy. Tak w ogóle to wiesz co? Ty myślisz tylko o sobie. Ciągle płaczesz i użalasz się nad sobą. Typowa baba, rozgotowana kluska. Zamiast okazać mi choć ksztę wdzięczności za to, że przyjąłem Cię pod swój dach, ty ciągle się obrażasz i robisz awantury o byle co. Wracamy do domu.

- A skąd wiesz, że ja w ogóle chcę z Tobą wracać?! Może i jestem użalającą się nad sobą babą, ale poradzę sobie bez pomocy chamskiego, złośliwego szowinisty!

- Tyle, że ja znam dokładną ścieżkę do Grimmuald Place – mruknął posępnie Syriusz

- Co? Przecież mówiłeś, że nie wiesz gdzie jesteśmy.

- Blefowałem – szepnął.

I wrócili. W zupełnej ciszy. Do domu.

A Syriuszowi znów śniły się koszmary.

_"If you're on your own in this life,_

_the days and nights are long,_

_when you think you've had too much of this life to hang on…_

_ Well, everybody hurts sometimes,_

_everybody cries."_

_R.E.M. – Everybody hurts_


	5. Zasady gry

CHAPTER 4 – Zasady gry

O, dopiero ósma. Nigdy tak wcześnie się nie budziłem.

Syriusz przeciągnął się ospale. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i starał przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia wczorajszego wieczoru. Pamiętał tylko taniec z Tonks w jakiejś meksykańskiej spelunce. A potem...

A potem co?

Postanowił więc zasięgnąć informacji u źródła.

Wykopał się spod pościeli, wstał i zajrzał do szafy.

Właściwie to jestem idiotą. Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej po prostu NIE WYCZAROWAŁEM sobie ubrania?

A, no tak. Bo przez ostatni miesiąc brzydziłem się magii.

Sięgnął więc do najniższej szuflady i znalazł tam mały, prostokątny futerał obity aksamitem. Otworzył go i znalazł tam swoją różdżkę. Wziął ją do ręki i od razu poczuł „delikatny" prąd w swej prawej dłoni.

Wykonał więc zdecydowany ruch nadgarstkiem.

Na jego nogach pojawiły się, ciemne, jeansowe rurki, przepasane na biodrach skórzanym paskiem. Tors został odziany w klasyczną białą koszulę z podwijanymi rękawami. Oprócz tego wyczarował jeszcze czarne półbuty i ray-bany.

Wyglądam jak hipster.

Jeszcze raz.

Zdjął pasek i „nałożył" marynarkę.

Też źle.

Pozbył się okularów i zmienił koszulę na niebieski T-shirt polo.

Nieźle.

Wywalić jeszcze te lalusiowate buty.

Zamiast nich wyczarował sobie szare trampki.

No. Teraz wyglądam jak człowiek. Chyba.

Właściwie to po co ja się tak mizdrzę? Nie jestem przecież jakąś babą.

Wyszedł więc z pokoju i zbiegł po schodach. Ciekawe gdzie jest Tonks?

Znalazł ją siedzącą przy kuchennym stole. Dzisiaj miała włosy w kolorze jasnego blondu i szare oczy. Ubrana była w koronkową małą czarną z rękawami ¾. Miała na głowie ciemną opaskę z kokardą,a na stopach szare pantofelki.

- Cześć – powiedziała drżącym głosem.

- Siemasz.

- Przyłączysz się do śniadania? – zapytała, wskazując na stos kanapek leżących na stole

- Chętnie.

Black przez chwilę przeżuwał w milczeniu swoją porcję.

- Tonks... Czy mogłabyś mi opowiedzieć co stało się wczoraj wieczorem?

Dora zarumieniła się.

- Ty nic nie pamiętasz?

Syriusz pokręcił głową.

- Jedynie ten wolny taniec z Tobą.

- Och. Tak. No w sumie to nic innego się tam nie działo. Zatańczyliśmy ten ostatni kawałek i wróciliśmy na Grimmuald Place.

- I jesteś pewna, że nic więcej się nie działo?

- Nie. Pożegnaliśmy się i każdy poszedł do swojego pokoju.

- O. To dobrze. Powinniśmy częściej robić takie wypady. Tak przy okazji, to ładnie dziś wyglądasz.

- Dziękuję – rozpromieniła się Tonks – Ty również. Nareszcie masz na sobie coś znośnego. Tylko te włosy ciągle w ambarasie.

- Nie pamiętam zaklęcia czeszącego – odparł, wyszczerzając swoje perlistobiałe zęby

- Nie łatwiej jest użyć szczotki?

- To jest świetny sposób na wyrwanie mi połowy włosów.

- Widocznie ktoś czesał Cię nieumiejętnie – odrzekła i machnęła różdżką, wyczarowując dużą, drewnianą szczotkę.

Wstała, złapała go za rękę i powlokła do salonu – Siadaj tutaj – mruknęła, wskazując na ogromny, wyszywany srebrną nicią dywan.

Syriusz usadowił się więc na samym środku pomieszczenia. Tonks uklękła tuż za nim, oplatając go kolanami.

Ciekawe. Skoro ona usiadła w ten sposób, to znaczy, że musiała... podciągnąć swoją sukienkę!

A gdyby się tak obrócić?

Nie.

Ona się zorientuje.

Właściwie, to dlaczego ona to zrobiła?

Może mnie przecież czesać na stojąco.

Nie, żeby mi przeszkadzała ta sytuacja...

Z amoku wyrwał go głos Tonks:

- Przestaniesz ruszać tą cholerną głową?

- Przepraszam, już się poprawiam.

- Tak będzie łatwiej – odparła i pociągnęła głowę Syriusza do siebie, tak, że znalazła się na jej biuście – Zaczniemy od przodu – dodała i zaczęła delikatnie przeczesywać Blackowską grzywkę.

Syriusz poczuł się bardzo błogo. Nie leżał w ramionach żadnej kobiety od czasów swojej młodości. Tym w bardziej w ramionach tak PIĘKNEJ kobiety. Z zaintrygowaniem patrzył na szczupłe palce swojej kuzynki biegające po kosmykach opadających na jego twarz. Jej oczy wyrażały czyste skupienie, a kształtne usta zaciśnięte. Syriusz nareszcie zrozumiał co Remus widział w Dorze. Piękna, słodka, bystra i zabawna – kobieta idealna. Tak bardzo różniła się od jego nastoletnich miłości.

Ale zaraz, o czym ja myślę?

Przecież to jest Dora, moja kuzynka, ukochana Remusa. Ja nie mogę jej pożądać.

Syriusz dopiero po chwili zauważył, że kuzynka przygląda mu się zaciekawionym wzrokiem.

- Jakim cudem, po tylu latach w Azkabanie udało Cię zachować taki wygląd?

- Wygląd? – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko Syriusz

- No...Jesteś całkiem przystojny – mruknęła Tonks, oblewając się rumieńcem.

Black roześmiał się.

- Nie wiem. To chyba genetycznie ukształtowane. Reszta naszej rodzinki kryminalistów też się dobrze trzyma.

- Na przykład nasza ukochana ciocia Bellatrix. Nie martw się, nie będę płakać – dodała, widząc spojrzenie Syriusza – Już wyzdrowiałam. Teraz chcę ją tylko zabić. No ale wracajmy do czesania – skończyła, uśmiechając się.

- Tobie nikt nigdy nie mówił, że jesteś piękna?

- Mówiło wielu, ale im nie wierzyłam. Tylko jednemu uwierzyłam.

- A jeśli powiem Ci, że jesteś piękna, to mi zaufasz?

- Zobaczymy.

_„Od czasu do czasu jakbym słyszała nadal,_

_Jak przechodzisz przez mój próg,_

_Miły._

_Od czasu do czasu choć wiem że nie mam prawa,_

_Bo nie jestem twoja już."_

_Kayah&Bregovic – Byłam Różą _


End file.
